Grave Robber At Large
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: AU Dean Winchester is a hunter that wants to rid the world of all kinds of evil. Sam Wesson is a strange man who is intent on keeping Dean and his own secrets intact.Dean is never gonna learn the truth. Sam won't let him. There shall be wincest here in later chapters.


It started off as a routine salt and burn. Dean had done his extremely boring research on the house some bitchy ghost had been haunting. Her name was Cindy Yelmer, and she had been killing the inhabitants of her former home for 94 wailed and cried all the time about... things... something about her husband being unfaithful, Dean really didn't remember (nor did he care).

Anyways, he easily figured out what cemetary she had been buiried in, so at night he had scaled the gates protecting the dead (for some reason he couldn't understand) with his shovel and looked upon rows and rows of gravestones. It made him think...

Dean still remembers his beautiful mother as she once was, not the monster she had become soon after. His father, John, had been so ignorant. He should have known whats dead should stay dead. John learned the hard way. When the zombiefied Mary had turned on him. And as usual, Dean had to clean up his mess...

Finally, after looking through a crazy amount of stones, He found what he was looking for

_Cindy Yelmer_

_January 6,1899- february 17, 1919_

_ May she find peace_

Dean chuckled at the fact that she never found that peace the she was hoping for, then quickly felt guilty and started to dig.

x-x-x-x-x

The Winchester had felt like he was digging forever when his shovel finally hit the rotting wood of the casket. He broke through, then climbed out of the grave. It was standard protocall. Sprinkle the bones with salt, douse the remains with gasoline, then drop a match. Nothing new... except-

"So, your into grave desecration, huh?" A voice said from behind him. Dean grabbed his sawwed-off and pointed it in the direction the words came from. "Calm down now tiger" The man laughed.

"Who the hell are ya?" Dean growled. The man just continued to laugh, so Dean spoke louder "I asked you a fucking question, answer me!"

"Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors" he motioned to some gravestones, giggling "And there is no need to be so demanding, I'm not your bitch" And with that, the man started laughing again. He even got Dean chuckling a bit. Once he calmed down, he walked closer to the Winchester and held out a hand "The names Wesson. Sam Wesson."

The older man lowered his weapon and catiously shook hands with this strange wesson character. "Dean Winchester..."

"So Deeeeeaaaan" The way sam said his name gave him the chills "Why are you burning bodies in the middle of the night?" The hunter was gonna answer, but Wesson raised his hand to stop him "Lemme guess, your some sort of vigilante who believes in order to avoid a zombie apocalypse, we need to cremate the corpses." Sam didn't look serious at all. "Am I close?"

"Not even a little..." Dean mumbled. " I can't tell you why I'm here. Everyone has secrets. Even you."

"I don't."

"But everyone has secrets..."

"Oh," He thought for a moment "Then I guess I do"

"So, um, Why are you here" Dean questioned

Sam smiled "It would be my job to keep a secret, right?" Then he laughed, making Dean wish he had never taught him the concept of secrets in the first place.

"I have to get going now..." Dean told him akwardly

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?"

"Um... No..." he didn't get a motel room because he was planning on leaving as soon as the work was finished.

"You can stay at my place!" Sam said cheerfuly

"No thanks man, I don't even know you..." He started to walk away when Wesson grabbed his wrist. When he had turned around, he expected to see that laughing dimpled face, but instead he saw something darer. Evil. Kinda like the things he hunts.

"Don't just walk away from me Dean" He growled. They stood there for a moment in tense silence, then Sam's smile came back "Besides, if you leave, I'm gonna tell the police that you were mutilating corpses"

Dean pulled his hand away "You would put the cops on my ass?"

"Only if you say no"

Dean thought for a moment. He could be walking right into a trap. But he could use a well rest. And doging the police seemed like to much hassle. Plus, this man seemed like bad news. All the more reason for him to say yes.


End file.
